Alice's Adventure in Wonderland
Alice is feeling bored while sitting on the riverbank with her older sister when she notices a talking clothed White Rabbit with a pocket watch run past. She follows it down a rabbit hole when suddenly she falls a long way to a curious hallway. She finds lots of doors and all of them don't open, till Alice saw a little door and a table with a little key on it. Alice unlocked the little door and saw a wonderful garden. Alice tried to get out, but she couldn't. She finds a bottle labeled: Drink Me, and uses it to get smaller. However, she left the key on the table and can't open the door again. She finds a box with a cake labeled: Eat Me, and uses it to grow bigger. But she grows all the way up to the ceiling and can't fit through the door again. Alice then sees the rabbit walk by and tries to ask him for help, but he just runs away and leaves behind a fan and gloves. She then starts to cry, fearing she'll never get through, or return to the right size. This causes her to shrink and fall into the sea of tears she'd made. She swims to dry land with a mouse and meets the Dodo, the duck, the lory, and the Eaglet. They try to get dry by having a caucus race when Alice decides to leave. She quickly comes across the White Rabbit, who mistakes her for his maid, Mary Ann, and orders her to go to his home to retrieve the gloves and fan he'd dropped. Alice does as he says and goes to his house, where she drinks a bottle of liquid that makes get bigger and ends up stuck inside the rabbit's house. The rabbit and the other animals try to figure out how to get rid of Alice and end up throwing rocks at her. The rocks turn into cakes, which she eats and is able to get smaller. Alice runs from the rabbit's home and meets the caterpillar, who tells Alice how she can get to a more satisfying height by eating one side of the mushroom, and telling her that one side will make her taller and the other side making her shorter. After using the mushrooms to get to a more reasonable height, Alice comes to the home of the Duchess. She meets the Duchess, her cook, her baby, and the Cheshire Cat. After being driven away by the intense smell of pepper and the violence of the Duchess and her cook, the Cheshire Cat appears before Alice, giving her directions and telling her about the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, and home they, along with everyone else in Wonderland, are mad. The cat then disappears, leaving behind its grin. Alice goes to March Hare's house and meets the Hatter, the Hare, and the dormouse having a tea party. When she leaves the tea party, frustrated by all the nonsense from the mad trio, she finds her way to the garden she'd seen through the door. The garden belongs to the Queen of Hearts, where three card soldiers try to paint the white roses they'd planted by mistake red. The queen and her attendants arrive and find the handy work of the cards, angering the queen and prompting her to call for the perpetrator's execution. Alice distracts the queen and ends up being asked to play a game of croquet with her. She agrees and tries to play, but has trouble getting her flamingo mallet and hedgehog balls to behave. Alice sees the Cheshire Cat, or rather it's head and talks to it again before it gets the attention of the king and queen. After insulting them, the queen flies into a rage and demands to speak to the Duchess about her cat, by which time the cat has already disappeared. The Queen takes Alice to meet the Griffin and the Mock Turtle, and they had a long talk about the Mock Turtle's younger life and about poetry. Alice then gets whisked away to the trial of the Knave of the hearts, who stole the tarts that had been made by the Queen of Hearts. Alice argues with the court, calling them out on their nonsense. The card soldiers rise up over Alice, causing her to wake up from her dream, and finding leaves all over her. She tells her dream to her older sister, and all about the things that happened in Wonderland. Category:Fairytales